The Moon and the Stars
by LookAtTheMoon
Summary: He is her moon, his world revolves around her. Her eyes are his stars, he sees the world when he looks into them. They were always close as kids, but now Lily is back, everything has changed. Teenage love, but with a wolfy twist. Jacob x OC.
1. Author's Note: Must read!

**A Short Introduction:**

Sorry, but this story has many differences compared to the original Twilight Saga, so you might want to read this so you're not all "WTF!?".

Ok, so in this fic:

- Bella stayed in Forks with Charlie when her parents divorced

- Jacob was interested in Bella starting from when he was 14

- Jacob's coat is black when he is in wolf form

- His first 'shift' (as it will be called in this fic) occurred when he was 15

- Bella and Edward are a couple (she has already saved him from the Volturi)

There might be some other changes along the way, but I will let y'all know.

Also, I may mention (in author's notes) that there are pictures of things (houses, people, etc.) on my blog. I will post links in these author's notes, and there is also a link in my profile.

Thanks, and now on with the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob's POV**

"Guess who's back in town? According to Charlie."  
"I don't know, dad," I muttered "Who is back in town?"

I'm Jacob Black. I'd just got back from my rounds, a responsibility all my friends and I have to honour (as werewolves). I'm 16 years old, with russet skin and jet black hair, which is short and spiky. I'm part of the Quileute tribe, and have the Quileute Wolf Pack tattoo on my right shoulder.

"Might want to fix that attitude boy, or you won't be able to go to her welcome back party," Billy grinned cheekily in response. He knew this was something i wanted to know, but he'd still tease me.  
"Just tell me who!" I started to reply in frustration, but mid-sentence, Embry burst in, slamming the door behind him.

"Jake, you're gonna FREAK!" He yelled, "LIL'S BACK!"

I could only form two words in response, and even the I could only whisper.

"Holy Shit."

"Language." Dad muttered as he wheeled away from me.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

So I'm back.

I'm Lily Watts (just so you know) and yeah, I'm back in La Push.  
I'm unbelievably excited to be back here, where I grew up. I am half Quileute, my mother was born and raised here in La Push.  
The last time I was here was for 1 week, when I was 7, so 8 years ago now (I'm 15, but turning 16 in 2 weeks), for my grandpa's funeral.  
We (being my parents, little bro Hayden and myself) lived here up until I was 5 years old. It was heaven, and although I only remember parts of it, it was easily the best 5 years of my life.  
I desperately wanted to stay, but after my mother died while giving birth to Hayden, Dad couldn't bear the memories.  
I had told him all the old Quileute stories, and he had always wanted to come here.

Now my dad was remarried, he didn't really give two shits about us. He owned a software company and was stinking rich, so when we told him we wanted to go back to La Push, it was a small price to pay to get us out of his hair.

I'm not going to pretend I'm not worried though.  
I've changed a lot, and I'm not sure what my friend's and family's reactions will be; Bella & Charlie, Emily, Billy, The Pack (a nickname for Quil, Embry, Sam, Collin, Paul and the rest of the boys) the rest of the Quileute and, dear lord...

Jacob Black. My best friend in the entire universe, who I

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it is just a prologue of sorts. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's POV**

Jake was still in shock.

"Sh- Sh- Lily's here? In La Push!?"

Billy and Quil just chuckled in response.

"Yeah, bro, I saw her at her grandpa's house this morning with Hayden." Quil grinned.

"I've gotta go see her! It's been 8 years!" I half-shouted in excitement, leaving out the 'plus four months and 27 days' part.

"I don't think so, son" chuckled Billy "You can see her tomorrow at her welcome home party."

"Wait." I said, annoyed, and turned to Quil. "Does everyone know about this but me?"

"Yeah," Quil replied with a smirk. "Surprise".

"I hate you." I muttered.

"Don't, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow." Quil said in a failed girly voice, "At your dad's request, of course."

I turned to my dad and pulled a confused face.

"You're not meeting your friend looking like a homeless boy in your torn shorts and singlets and all that," Billy explained.

Usually I'd be annoyed: 'I do NOT look like a HOBO!', but this time I'm almost... Excited. Strange.

* * *

**Lily's POV (The Next Day)**

Bella held up the two outfits they had narrowed it down to.

We had been in Port Angeles almost all day looking for things to wear to the party, but to be honest, I don't really care what I wear. But Bella wanted shopping and catching up time, and I wanted to make a good second-impression.

One was a pink dress (the same pink as my hair), pink ballet flats and black-and-white vertical striped legging, and one was a pantsuit the same colour as my eyes (so a kind of jade green colour), with black leggings and green ballet flats (because I can't dance in high heels, so uncomfortable!).

I decided I like the pink one more, I loved the leggings and the jade wasn't a bold colour (I'm a bold kind of person) not to mention Bella was head over heels with the green.

"I think I'll go with pink. But you should wear the green!" I said, not completely pretending to be happy, because a bit of me was.

Bella ended up getting the green outfit and I got the pink, we also got matching black necklaces and I got a plain black nose stud (I have a pierced nose too. Apparently I'm 'quite the rebel', but I just like it, I didn't get it to be anything.)

As we were heading home, we chatted about everything. She told me that she had a boyfriend, Edward, and that he was 'very special'. We talked about her boy troubles from the past few years (due to my lack of, not that I had no problems, I just had no boys.) and eventually Jacob came up.

"We actually went out for a while last year, just after Edward broke up with me." Said Bella.

'WOW' I thought loudly 'did NOT see that coming', and for some reason I felt a pang of envy, but quickly shook it off. Bella didn't notice, she was too busy driving, and continued talking. "Soo awkward now, he hates Ed coz as soon as Ed came back, I left Jake for him, and he was SO cut. He's changed heaps, like a year ago now he cut his hair short and got a Quileute tattoo, and got really buff. Pretty weird, I know." She kept talking, not realising I wasn't really listening.

I wasn't trying to be rude, but for some reason I kept trying to imagine Jacob Black as a 16 year old. He was always strong, so no surprise with the buff-ness, but most of the other Quileute boys had their hair long. Then again, Jakey always had been different. But the tribal tattoo? She was actually impressed, that was very cool.

Bella's voice broke her out of her Jacob haze.

"Hey, want me to get ready at your place and we can go together? I've been to Sam & Em's house before, so I know where to go." She offered, and smiled.

"Thanks Bell, I'd really appreciate it," I smiled back.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Haha, poor Lil, Bella told me she was taking her shopping. Sucker," Quil laughed.

We'd spent 15 minutes on my shopping, we just went to Target, and I got some black jeans anda short-sleeved black-and-white check button up shirt. Easy. We just spent the rest of the day bumming around in Port Angeles.

"She really should know better, Bella is a punish when it comes to shopping." I replied, laughing. But still, every time someone brought her up it hurt a little. But why should I care? 1) LIL'S BACK and 2) There's a party on!

"Hey, bro?" I ask Q, "Can we stop by the shop, I've gotta pick something up there for tonight."

"Sure, but what could be at the shop that you'd need?" He asks, with a knowing smile.

"Nothing," I reply, but he can tell I'm hiding something.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"What are you going to do with your hair?" Bella asks me as we're getting ready.

We just painted each other's nails, and now we're watching a quick movie before it's time to get dressed for the party.

"Does it need anything done to it?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up," Bella smiled.

We get back to the movie, and before you know it, it's time to get ready.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I hop back into the car a few minutes later.

"Find what you're looking for?" Q asks.

"You know it," I reply.

"Shit!" He yells, and I look to the clock in the radio on the dash, which he is pointing at.

"Correct!" I yell back, "the party starts in 30 mins! But we can go straight to Sam's and get ready there, can't we?"

Q breathed a sigh of relief. "Imagine if we were late for homegirl's party!" He says, giggling.

"Emily would literally behead us".

* * *

**Lily's POV**

As Bella, Hayden and I pull up in Bella's truck, we can hear the loud music pumping outside.

We walk up to the front door and knock loudly. The music stops, and we hear whispering.

"you get the door"

"no you get the door"

"it should be you"

More muffled whispers, and then we hear an exasperated voice.

"Ok, fine."

Suddenly the door swing open, and looking me right in the face was a really tall, hot guy, and all my friends. I squeal in excitement, but then think: 'Wait... Where is Jakey'.

Then the tall guy says: "Remember me, Lils?" And it hits me. There's only ever been one person who calls me Lils.

"Hey Jakey," I reply.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, next chapter is the party (which will be totally hardcore, kickin', and all the other things youngins' say). Thanks for reading, and because it's my first FanFic it means a lot if people review or like or anything.**

**There are a few photos to go along with this chapter, which can be found at . , and I hope you like the story :)**

**xxx Moony**


End file.
